english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
GetBackers (2004)
GetBackers is an anime television series based on the manga series by Shin Kibayashi. It aired in Japan between October 5, 2002 and September 20, 2003, consisting of 49 episodes. The series was released in North America by ADV Films between August 24, 2004 and November 1, 2005. English Vocal Cast 'Main Cast' *J. Shanon Weaver - Ginji *Jason Liebrecht - Ban (eps6-49) *Rich McDonald - Ban (eps1-5) 'Secondary Cast' *Corey Gagne - Paul *Deanna Shoemaker - Himiko *Ellie McBride - Hevn *John Minnich - Makubex (eps11-49) *Kelly Dealyn - Natsumi *Matt Hislope - Kazuki *Omar L. Gallaga - Shido *Sam Ray - Maguruma *Shannon McCormick - Akabane 'Minor Cast' *Adam Dudley - Ryouma (ep12) *Adam Sultan - Kait *Al Im - Bandit (ep48), Mafia Guard (ep42) *Andrea Skola - Makubex (eps1-5), Ohtaki's Servant (ep3), Young Hera (ep31) *B. Michael Rains - Yuuji (ep28) *Ben Wolfe - Shakuryuu *Bill McMillan - Kiyokawa (ep36) *Bill Wise - Fudou *Bonnie Brantley - Natsumi's Friend (ep1) *Brent Werzner - Juubei *Brian Jepson - Sakai *Buzz Moran - Bruce the Bodyguard, Tatsukawa's Henchman (ep2), Yakuza Henchman (ep1) *Carla Witt - Kaoru *Carlos Trevino - Mafia Boss, Mafiosi (ep30), Man in Black (ep27) *Cassie Fitzgerald - Ren *Catherine Berry - Head Nurse (ep39) *Charles Campbell - Assassin (ep28), Bandit (ep48), Commando (ep41), Mafia Boss, Mafia Guard (ep42), Mafiosi (ep30) *Christa Kimlicko Jones - Sakura *Christina J. Moore - Hera *Christopher Loveless - Hyouko *Clayton Kjos - Tatsukawa's Henchman (ep2), Yakuza Henchman (ep1), Yamato (ep5) *Damon Brown - Jewel Thief (ep37), Mafia Boss *Dan Dietz - Dock Worker (ep29), Masked Man, Sarai *David Jones - Ohtaki *David R. Jarrott - Jewel Thief (ep37) *David Stokey - Eiji (ep41) *Debbi DeSimone - Computer Voice (ep22), Elderly Bather (ep26), Riko's Friend (ep27) *Derek Wade - Kanou *Douglas Taylor - Mafia Chief (ep35) *Edwin Neal - Mr. Sasakida (ep27) *Elizabeth Fisher - Henchman (ep38), Nurse (ep39) *Ev Lunning, Jr. - Tatsukawa (ep2) *Gary Livingston - Young Ginji (ep35) *Grant James - Daitetsu (ep35) *Greg Grosh - Gen *Guy Harvey - Kurobe *Heather Hanna - Rika (ep2) *Jason Neulander - Kirihito *Jeffrey Mills - Akutsu *Jenny Larson - Riko (ep27) *Joey Hood - Kagami *Josh Meyer - Ayame (ep12) *Jourdan Henderson - Arguing Child (ep3) *Jude Hickey - Uryuu *Judson Jones - Abukawa, Emishi, Street Thug (ep6) *Julia M. Smith - Elderly Bather (ep26), Riko's Friend (ep27) *Julio Martinez - Jewel Thief (ep37) *Justin Kee - Street Kid (ep18), Young Kazuki (ep19) *Katherine Catmull - Clayman *Kelsey Kling - Madoka *Ken Webster - Evil Cop (ep1) *Korey Simeone - Arguing Child (ep3), Tatsukawa's Henchman (ep2), Yakuza Henchman (ep1) *Lana Dieterich - Old Woman (ep37) *Lana Lesley - Nurse (ep39) *Lee Eddy - Midori (ep28) *Leigh Anderson Fisher - Elderly Bather (ep26), Natsumi's Friend (ep1), Riko's Friend (ep27) *Lowell Bartholomee - Azuma, Bandit (ep48), Commando (ep41), Hishiki *Mallory McKenney - Natsumi's Friend (ep1) *Marc Balester - Yuuichiro (ep36) *Marcos Lara - Street Kid (ep18), Young Juubei (ep19) *Matt Hislope - Tatsukawa's Henchman (ep2) *Matt Scott - Dock Worker (ep29), Horii, Main Monkey (ep26), Spy (ep28), Unlucky Thug (ep17) *Meredith McCall - Nurse (ep39) *Mical Trejo - Street Thug (ep6) *Michael Agustin - Bandit (ep48), Mafia Guard (ep42) *Michael D'Alonzo - Henchman (ep38), Tatsukawa's Henchman (ep2), Yakuza Henchman (ep1) *Michael Dalmon - Akame *Michael Mergen - Natsuhiko, Yukihiko *Mike Irene - Street Thug (ep6) *Monika Bustamante - Maki (ep36), Nurse (ep39) *Omar L. Gallaga - Tatsukawa's Henchman (ep2) *Patty Lotz - Resort Ad Announcer (ep2) *Paul Norton - Hachisu *Rebecca Robinson - Nurse (ep39) *Robert Faires - Sugahara *Robert Kraft - Masaki *Robert Matney - Tatsukawa's Henchman (ep2), Yakuza Henchman (ep1) *Robert Rudie - Mr. Imai (ep35) *Robert S. Fisher - Bandit (ep48), Commando (ep41), Mafia Guard (ep42), Monkey (ep40), Teshimine, Visconti (ep8) *Ron Berry - Bandit (ep48), Commando (ep41), Mafia Guard (ep42) *Rosalind Faires - Little Girl (ep35) *Russell Bartholomee - Informant (ep18) *Scott Yi - Makubex (ep6) *Shaun Wainright-Branigan - Interceptor (ep3), Tatsukawa's Henchman (ep2) *Shawn Sides - Juubei's Mother, Nurse (ep39), Street Kid (ep18) *Steve Flanagin - Yamamura (ep2) *Tiger Darrow - Shuu *Travis Dean - Ryuu *Tyler Snerp - Monkey (ep40) *Wayne Alan Brenner - Bandit (ep48), Mafia Guard (ep42), Street Thug (ep6) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Sanders *Al Im *Amanda Poston *Angelica Brenner *Asha Chembuli *Barbara Chisholm *Becky Vasquez *Bonnie Brantley *Carlos Trevino *Clara Vasquez *Damon Brown *Debbi DeSimone *Fernando Mejia *Josh Meyer *Jourdan Henderson *Judson Jones *Julia M. Smith *Justin Kee *Lana Lesley *Leigh Anderson Fisher *Lowell Bartholomee *Mallory McKenney *Marcos Lara *Mary T. Stephan *Matt Reilly *Matt Scott *Meredith McCall *Mical Trejo *Michael Agustin *Michael D'Alonzo *Michael J. Meza *Michael Rains *Mike Irene *Patty Lotz *Rachel Baade *Rachel Vasquez *Rebecca Robinson *Robert S. Fisher *Rosalind Faires *Russell Bartholomee *Samantha Garcia *Samantha Inoue Harte *Sara Farr *Sharon Grant *Shawn Sides *Skyler Tanner *T.J. Jones *Tiffany McMurray *Wayne Alan Brenner Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime